Insane Love
by MyShadowOfDoom
Summary: Sakura thought her life would be boring working in an Asylum. But when a new person is admitted, boy was she wrong!


**Insane Love**

**Here's another one-shot! Hope you like it!**

**Summary: Sakura thought her life would be boring working in an Asylum. But when a new person is admitted, boy was she wrong!**

**Words: 3,813**

**Sakura is 17 in this story.**

**Tobi is 16.**

**PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL! I'm doing fic requests now!**

**Insane Love**

Sakura sighed. _Another day working at the Asylum with Insane people… great!_

She stepped out of the car and locked looking up at the tall building. It looked like a prison with its big gray bricks, small barred up windows, tall wall and gate with barb wire spiralling across the top of it. The building loomed over her and she wished she could drive back home and crawl under the covers in her bed.

But she wouldn't. Couldn't. This was her job. She needs to work here to get money to pay the rent and to buy the necessities. Plus, working with the insane is really the only thing she was good at.

She walked up to the gate and showed her ID. The guards pressed a button and let her in. Heading up to the doors, the gates closed behind her with a loud bang.

A breeze blew through the front court yard and Sakura's long pink hair flowed with it.

Again, she showed her ID at the front door and was let through the first door. She stopped at a caged door and showed her ID to yet another guard.

He nodded in approval and a loud buzzing noise echoed down the hallway as the door swung open.

"Have a good day Dr Haruno." The guard said as Sakura made her way down the dull hallways to her office.

The hallway walls were painted in what looked like a light gray colour but Sakura has always had her suspicions that it was dust. Stains covered the walls along with dints, cracks and holes from patients throwing themselves around.

Her office was as boring as the hallway. Dusty cream walls, but without the dints, cracks and holes, A couple of paintings adorned the walls, their black and white images adding to the gloominess of the room. She had a simple desk placed near the window, a wheelie chair sitting behind it, a couple of filing cabinets to the left and a couple more chairs to the right.

Files upon files were piled on Sakura's desk a couple of pens scattered here and there. She wasn't very neat, but to her, it was organised and she could find anything she needed.

Sakura slipped on her doctor's coat and name tag. She picked up one of the tops files and started to read through it, sitting down on her chair. Her green eyes showing no emotion as she read over the report a nurse left on a patient.

A knock sounded at the door and Sakura looked up from the file.

"Yes?" she asked.

The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Dr Tsunade would like to see you." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

Sakura sighed and stood up. She put the file down on her desk and headed to Dr Tsunade's office.

Dr Tsunade was the head doctor of the Asylum, Sakura being her assistant. They were the best Doctors in Konoha – and the youngest.

Sakura knocked and entered. Immediately she noticed the two other men with her. They both had dark brown hair but she couldn't distinguish anything else as their backs were facing her.

"You called for me?" she asked. Tsunade looked up from her file, her hazel eyes looking at Sakura then to the guests and back to the file. Tsunade had long blond hair which she wore in two pony tails down her back.

"Ah yes, Sakura, can you please come over here." Tsunade said pointing to the chair next to her.

Sakura nodded and sat down finally able to see what the two men looked like.

The elder one of them had dark brown hair and black eyes. He looked very warn out and slightly afraid. Sakura also noticed that he was trying to get as far away from the other man as he could in his chair.

The other one was wearing an orange swirl mask that reminded Sakura of a lollypop. It had one eyes hole in it which you could make out a black and red eye from. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a black cloak with white and red clouds on it.

Tsunade put the file down and started to talk to Sakura.

"This is Obito Uchiha and his son, Tobi… Madara has come here to admit Tobi to the Institution." Tsunade explained. "He says that Tobi thinks he is a missing ninja in a criminal organisation called Akatsuki, he has special powers and a blood limit called Sharingan. Tobi also talks third person and seems to have another personality, which he calls Madara."

"He also tried to kill me using a 'genjutsu' and has also killed people." Obito added.

"Tobi is a good boy! Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi asked in a high pitched voice, looking at Sakura. Sakura gave him a small nod and turned back to Obito and Tsunade.

"Tobi hasn't developed right which has caused him to hallucinate, make up a whole other world in his mind which is also the reason he killed people. He also might have had a traumatic past which will have fuelled this too." She said. Tsunade nodded.

"That's what I had thought." Tsunade agreed and started to write some things down in the file.

"I need you to fill out some things." She said to Obito. "Sakura, can you get some nurses to get a room ready in the West wing."

Sakura nodded and headed to the door.

"Oh and Sakura," Sakura froze. "You will be on this case." Tsunade added. Sakura gave a small nod and left.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura could hear Tobi even before she entered the room. It was her first day with him and she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Tobi, please calm down." She stated as she entered the room.

Tobi froze and turned around.

"Pretty Lady!" he exclaimed when he recognised her.

Sakura gave him a nod and sat down on the chair opposite him, a notepad and pen in her hand.

"Now Tobi, can you please tell me about yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Okay! Tobi is a missing ninja from Konoha. Because of Tobi's sharingan and his ability with genjutsu, he was asked to join the Akatsuki, even though he was technically already part of it from Madara who is inside Tobi. Madara is the leader of the Akatsuki along with Pein-sama. Tobi is friends with Deidara-sempai who blows things up with clay which he moulds with the mouths on his hands and Zetsu who is half plant, Venus flytrap to be exact! Tobi is constantly on missions and in fights for the Akatsuki. Tobi has been part of the Akatsuki for a long time now! But Deidara-sempai died and Madara is trying to take over Konoha! Tobi won't let that happen! Tobi won't let Madara escape!" Tobi exclaimed.

Sakura nodded and wrote all of this down.

"Can you tell me about Madara?" she asked.

"Sure! When Tobi was on a walk one day, he came across an injured man! He was Madara and he said that if Tobi lets him into Tobi's body, he will give Tobi the power's he'd dreamed of having. Tobi said okay and now Madara lives in Tobi's body and when Tobi gets upset, angry or is nearly killed, Madara gets free and kills people! He's scary when he's angry…" Tobi admitted.

"I see…" Sakura said, still writing things down.

"Now, can you tell me a bit about your past?" Sakura asked. "Anything… bad happen?" she asked.

Tobi was silent. Like he was thinking about the pros and cons in telling Sakura about his past. Suddenly, Sakura felt a change in the room.

"Tobi doesn't want to tell you of his past. He doesn't trust you enough. He won't be back for a while, so you will have to put up with me." A deeper voice said.

Sakura looked up from the paper and looked at Tobi.

"I'm guessing you are Madara, am I correct?" Sakura asked. Madara/Tobi nodded.

"… Can you tell me anything Tobi hasn't?" Sakura asked.

Sakura could his stare and it was kind of disturbing.

"No." he said.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, you can go back to your room now." She said standing up and leaving the room, nodding to the nurse who was waiting outside.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura sighed as she walked to the west wing. She heard from a nurse that Kiba was playing up and had actually bit another patient.

It has been a month and a bit since Tobi was admitted here. Every day she would see him, talk to him and treat him like a normal person. She couldn't do anything do _heal_ him until she found out about his past, but she knew he wouldn't tell her anytime soon, so she decided to become friends with Tobi and not just because she needed to gain his trust but he seemed like a kind person, she wanted to become friends with him from his personality and she knew Tobi and Madara knew this.

Suddenly she heard a scream. Her Medic side taking over, Sakura ran to the screams. She stopped at a door and unlocked it.

The door swung open and Tobi sat in the middle, his hands gripping his head. The orange swirl mask was off and Sakura found it on the ground, broken.

"Tobi!" she exclaimed.

He was crying, the tears streaming down his face. But he also had his eyes shut. He was asleep.

Sakura ran over to him and shook him, trying to wake him up. She guessed he was having a night mare and it might be best to wake him up.

"Tobi, Tobi wake up, come on Tobi," Sakura said shaking him slightly.

Tobi looked up at her and let out a heart wrenching cry grabbing onto her crying into her coat.

"Shh, its okay Tobi, everything is okay." Sakura said trying to calm him down.

Soon Tobi's sobbing died down and he looked up at her.

Sakura's eyes widened, shocked. Tobi was… she didn't know what word could describe him.

He had black eyes that shined red. He had pale skin and a scar that ran down the left side of his face, over his eye and through his lip.

Tobi stared at Sakura. She was the first one to see his face since… then…

He turned his face away.

"Sakura-chan, don't look at Tobi. Tobi is ugly!" Tobi exclaimed. Sakura frowned.

"Tobi, you aren't ugly. You are very…" she stopped trying to find the right word.

"Ugly! See!" Tobi yelled bringing his hands up to cover his face.

"No Tobi! You're very pretty! Handsome some might say!" Sakura said, _including me._

Tobi looked up at her, hope filling his eyes.

"Does Sakura-chan really mean that?" he asked. Sakura nodded a rare kind smile on her face.

"Thank-you Sakura-chan!" Tobi exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Ever since Tobi's nightmare, he and Sakura have become very close. Tobi even takes off his mask when it is only he and Sakura in a room.

Tobi was always telling Sakura stories about living with the Akatsuki. He told her about his partner's and how they died, about the other member's in the Akatsuki, different people from other villages.

Sakura also came to realise that he thought she was in his world. It started off slowly, until one day he talked about Sakura's teammates. Sakura knew straight away that he was going to be staying in here for a while, that she probably wasn't going to be able to help him. But he didn't mind.

Sakura also found herself dreaming and thinking about his little world regularly. She found it very fascinating, which also made her wonder. _Was she becoming insane like Tobi?_

Tobi also included her in her conversations, asking her about her life before they had first seen each other. Sakura would make up a life including all of her teammates. Then, when the session was over, she would write it all down in a book before writing down some notes about him.

Then, one day, Tobi came out with something very… strange.

"Sakura-chan, why did you kill Sasori?" he asked. Sakura's eyes widened.

"… ah….um…. I guess it's… ah… because it was what my village expected of me…" Sakura stuttered she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh…" he said, then he brightened up. "You must be pretty powerful f you could beat him with help from Chiyo! He was over 30 years old!" Tobi exclaimed. Sakura started chocking on the water she had just taken a sip of.

Tobi's eyes widened and he started to panic. "AH! Don't die Sakura-chan! Don't DIE! AH!" he exclaimed.

Sakura stopped her coughing fit and smiled.

"It's okay Tobi; I'm not going to die." Sakura said. Tobi walked up and gave her a big hug. Sakura hugged him back and was shocked when she felt something wet. Tobi was crying.

_He really cares for me… He doesn't want me to die… I'm all he has left; even if his view on me is… fake._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura sighed as she stepped into her apartment. _Great, I'm alone yet again._ She thought and dumped her stuff onto the bench. She bought home the book that had all the stories Tobi told her in it. She was going to go through and read it… after she had a long relaxing hot shower…

Soon enough Sakura was snuggled under her covers, the heater up high, a lamp on and her book in front of her.

As Sakura read the stories, the more she got hooked and the more she wished this was her real life.

_**I have to admit, Tobi's has an amazing imagination!**_ Sakura's inner stated.

No one knows about Sakura's other personality. They would just call her crazy or insane - which she might be.

_Yes, he has a very interesting but amazing imagination._

Sakura read over one particular story and smiled._ Yes, an amazing imagination._ She mused.

Soon enough, she finished the book and went to bed.

The next morning, Sakura got ready for work again. It was the same as every morning. She would stumble around and get ready, tripping over the mess every now and then.

"Get yourself together Sakura. Sakura needs to get herself together." Sakura muttered when she tripped over a chair while running around in pants and a bra trying to find a clean shirt.

"Sakura really needs to clean her house." She muttered and let out a happy cheer when she found a clean shirt that matched her pants.

She then grabbed the rest of her things and ran out to the car and drove to work.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Tobi greeted enthusiastically, taking off his mask.

"Morning Tobi," Sakura replied without as much enthusiasm.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked frowning.

"Sakura just had a bad morning." Sakura muttered. Tobi frowned.

"Why has Sakura-chan had a bad morning?" he asked.

"Sakura couldn't find her clothes." She said and Tobi made a face which made Sakura laugh slightly.

"Aw, that's no good. Sakura-chan needs her clothes." Tobi stated.

"Its okay, Sakura found them." She smiled. Tobi also smiled and started to talk about the Akatsuki and his adventures again.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura frowned as she looked up from her file.

"Come in," she said and the door opened. One of the nurses poked her head around the door.

"Dr Tsunade would like to see you." She said and left.

"Probably another mission…" she muttered and stopped short.

_Mission? I'm not a ninja…_

Shrugging, she made her way to Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked when she entered the room.

"Ah yes, I was just wondering how the case with Tobi is going?" Tsunade asked.

"… Tobi is a… unusual case. But I can't do anything until he tells me about his past." Sakura explained. "…Which he won't until he gains my trust. So I've just been spending time with him, becoming his friend and listening to the stories about being a ninja."

"What are they like?" Tsunade asked.

"Very fascinating actually, and if I help him, he might be able to turn it into a book." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded.

"Okay… Continue with what you have been doing… I'll continue to check on you every now and then, and we will hope for the best." She said and went back to her paper work.

Sakura took this as a 'you-can-leave-now' thing and left without another word.

_Eh, now that the missions report is over, Sakura can go hang out with Tobi!_ Sakura thought and made her way to Tobi's room.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi exclaimed when Sakura entered the room.

"Hello Tobi, how are you today?" Sakura asked

"Tobi is bad. Senpai hit me!" Tobi exclaimed.

Sakura frowned. "Where is he? Sakura needs to hit him, he is naughty." Sakura said.

Tobi frowned at this. "Senpai's on a mission." He muttered.

"That's alright. Sakura will beat him up when he comes back." Tobi's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Tobi exclaimed and bombarded her with a hug.

Sakura blushed and hugged him back.

_What is this feeling in Sakura's stomach?_

Tobi pulled away and smiled at her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you're the best! Tobi loves you!" he exclaimed and gave her another hug.

Sakura's blush deepened and she felt her heart flutter.

_What is happening to me?_

"… love you too Tobi…" She whispered. If she had of been paying attention, she would have noticed his smile, blush and the felt his heart beat faster…

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura grumbled as she fell ungracefully out of bed.

"Ugh… stupid crappy night sleep. Sakura shouldn't have trained so late last night…" Sakura sighed.

_**But if you didn't train, you wouldn't have gained Sasuke-kun's attention!**_

… _Sakura don't want to gain Sasuke's attention! Sasuke is a teme!_

_**But he is hot!**_

… _No he isn't!_

… _**Ooh, I see now… You like Tobi… you think Tobi is hot!**_

_Sakura does not!_

… _**You are so in denial!**_

Sakura ignored the voice and untangled herself from the sheets.

_Great… another crappy day in store for Sakura… at least we will be seeing Tobi…_

_**Yep, you love him!**_

_NO I DON'T!_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura made her way to Tobi's room thinking about what her Inner had said.

… _I… do love Tobi… don't I…? _She realised. She opened the door and found Tobi sitting on the bed, his mask still on and he was staring out the window.

"Tobi?" Sakura asked.

"It's a lie… isn't it…?" Tobi muttered. "Everything Tobi has told you isn't real… Tobi isn't a ninja, you're a doctor… Tobi is a patient… You don't love me… You're just trying to gain my trust so I will tell you about my past… Answer me!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Tobi! Calm down!"

"Just answer me!"

"… Tobi…" Sakura started.

Tobi looked up at her, his mask gone and a desperate look in his face.

"… No… ninja's aren't real…" Sakura's heart broke at the crushed look on his face. "But I wish it was. I wish I was a ninja like you… in the land of Shinobi… I wish I had a mind like you and I could be like you… because… I love you… and I mean it Tobi… Sakura really does love you." Sakura admitted.

Tobi looked at her shocked. "Really?" he asked.

Sakura nodded Tobi's eyes lit up.

He ran over to her and, to Sakura's surprise, pulled her into a kiss. "Tobi loves you too!" he exclaimed.

_**Eh… finally you have had the epiphany!**_

_Shut your trap Inner!_

"Now Tobi, why don't you tell me of your adventures…?"

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked up from her spot on the ground next to Tobi. Tobi was covering his face with his hands and Sakura subconsciously grabbed the mask and handed it to him.

"Hai Dr Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Can I please speak to you?" Sakura nodded and stood up, leaving the room after Tsunade.

Sakura turned to Tsunade waiting for her to speak.

"It has been a couple of months since your last report and I was wondering how it is going." Tsunade said.

"Tobi is going very good!" Sakura explained.

"… So you know about his past?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope, but Sakura will soon!" Sakura exclaimed. "Now, if you will excuse Sakura, I need to go back to training!" Sakura then turned around and went back into the room.

Tsunade frowned. _This doesn't seem too good._ Making it seem like she left, she stood at the door and listened to what they were saying.

"… So, if Sakura does these hand signs, Sakura can cast a really good genjutsu?" Sakura's voice asked.

"Yep! Sakura could nearly be as good as Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed.

"YAY!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tsunade sat there shocked. _Shit… Sakura is just like Tobi… I'm going to have to admit her…_

"Love you Sakura!" Tobi said.

"Love you too!" Sakura exclaimed and that was the last Tsunade heard as she made her way to the office.

_I knew this was going to happen…_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

Sakura hummed to herself as she made her way to the Hokage's office.

_Sakura wonders what missions Sakura is getting today…_

"Tsunade-sama, what mission is in stall for me today?" Sakura asked.

"You are here for a mission, I have actually organised for you to live next to Tobi." Tsunade exclaimed.

"YAY! Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed and pulled Tsunade into a hug. "I better go and tell Tobi!"

Sakura turned around and disappeared out the door.

"… I'm sorry Sakura…"

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

"Tobi, Tobi! Sakura is moving in next to you!" Sakura exclaimed when she burst into Tobi's room.

"Really? Tobi is so glad!" Tobi said and pulled Sakura in for a kiss.

Sakura complied and the kiss deepened…

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

It had been a month since Sakura was admitted in the Asylum, and Sakura has started living her life as Tobi's girlfriend in the Akatsuki doing missions.

Tsunade soon found out that all of the people Sakura and Tobi talk about is actually people who are also admitted in the asylum.

Once a week Tobi and Sakura have counselling together but nothing Tsunade does is helping them.

Sakura is able to release her 'inner' which is virtually Sakura before she ended up like this. Sakura doesn't like letting Inner out, so she keeps a constant leash on her.

Tobi and Sakura ended up moving into the same room together and kept under constant supervision… even when Sakura fell pregnant… much to Tsunade shock.

Their kids where fine and when they grew older didn't mind the fact that their parents were in an insane asylum…. In fact, they had to be admitted as well… much to Tsunade's disdain.

The family lived happily ever after.

**Kinda a sappy rushed ending, but I hope it is okay!**

**Please review!**


End file.
